Soap Opera Dramas of Seto and Serenity
by Dena Setsuko
Summary: This was my first, and original version of "After the Dueling". It included original characters in it in addition to the YuGiOh cast. Seto x Shizuka Feel free to leave a review, no critques please
1. Episode 1: The Initial Connection

Chapter 1

Seto Kaiba entered the school during 4th hour, wearing his casual business suit. He never wore his Kaiba Corp. suit to school because he knew it would draw too much unwanted attention. On top of that, if anyone ever ruined it…he'd be out for blood.

As he walked through the halls of Domino High, he looked at his watch out of habit.

"The bell is going to ring…" Seto began.

With those words, the school bell rang for lunch. People came pouring out of the classrooms, rushing towards the cafeteria. Among those people were his "friends": Yugi, Yami, Tea, and one unfamiliar face. Of course, as always, the "dog", Joey Wheeler, was there. And trailing behind him was his sister, Serenity.

"Hey Seto!" Yugi smiled.

"Yugi," Seto said with a half smile, "It's been a while."

"Yea," Yugi said, "It's been a long while since the Tournament and all."

Seto nodded and looked towards Joey. He snickered and then remarked, "Nice outfit, dork."

"Hey shad up money bags!" Joey said, "I bought this money with all the money I could muster up!"

Seto laughed and then replied with, "If that's the case, then it's definitely showing you absolutely lack in the financial department."

"Why I oughta-" Joey began, rolling up his sleeves.

"Don't start up with this now." Yami commanded, "Just let it go. And Seto, that goes for you too."

Seto grunted and then gave an evil smile. Serenity put her hand on Joey's shoulder and looked at him, asking with her eyes for him to calm down. Joey could do nothing but sigh and ignore his anger. Yugi sighed and sulked, wishing Joey and Seto would stop holding grudges against each other.

"Who do you think you are, anyway?" Dena found herself asking.

Seto laughed and looked at the girl. She did a great job at showing him that she was a ditz.

"You don't know who I am?" Seto grinned, "I'm Seto Kaiba. President of Kaiba Corporations! I am one of the most powerful people in all of Japan! And who are you to ask me this?"

"My name is Dena Sakura. I'm an American," she admitted, "I just moved here to Domino City. I hardly know anything right now about anyone."

Seto grunted, "That's why you foreigners need to stay out of here. You just get in the way." With that, he turned his back on her and began to leave.

Raising her voice, Dena replied with, "Well if my father didn't have to come here to help work for your company, I wouldn't be here."

Seto turned right back around and gave a smirk to her.

"What department does he work in?" Seto asked, "Foreign relations?"

"No," Dena replied, "He works as the head of your programming department."

"_What did she just say?" Seto thought to himself, "The head of _my _programming department?"_

"When has this occurred?" Seto asked, arching an eyebrow, "I don't even know who he is."

"There was a freak accident a few months ago." Dena began, "And your old head of the department died. Since my father was drawn from your list of random candidates by one of your employers, he was chosen to be the new head."

"That's right…" Seto remembered, "I had forgotten all about that. All I remembered was having the employer choose a new 'something' out of my list…well, he better be doing a damn good job at his position. If not, I'll make sure I'll have him washed up and ruined."

"He wont fail you." Dena bowed to him.

"Save it, please." Seto replied, as he turned his back to go to lunch, "I don't want to hear it. I want to see it."

--

As the day came to an end, Serenity found herself wondering about Seto Kaiba. While wandering in her thoughts, walking through the halls to leave school, she saw him enter the school library.

"You know what Joey, I'll meet you at home later." Serenity began, "I need to get some books to research on my next school project."

"Geez, they givin' ya a hard time for ya first year in high school!" Joey exclaimed, "Alright sis'. See ya at home in a while."


	2. Episode 2: Infatuation

Chapter 2

Serenity entered the school library cautiously, making sure "he" didn't see her right away. She always had a secret thing for Seto, despite her brother telling her to stay away from him. Duke and Tristan were loveable guys, but they bored her and were in different countries now. So with that in mind, she decided to go after him. She hardly knew anything about him. She only knew that he was attractive, extremely intelligent, and ran one of the most power corporations in Domino City: Kaiba Corp.

She followed Seto, who towered over her at his height of six feet and an inch, to the back of the library where the computers were. She did her best not to make too much noise, but then she stepped on a piece of paper on the ground.

Seto had the eeriest feeling he was being followed, but he ignored it since he assumed most students left the school at the end of the day, rather than come into the library to get high level educational books, as he was doing. Seto didn't feel like running to the local bookstore, drawing attention to himself, and searching for the books he knew they didn't have. He needed a book on advanced computer programming so he could figure out how to fix that one computer bug that had driven him insane for weeks. He heard someone moving around behind him, and quickly turned to see who it was.

Serenity's heart stopped in fear when she looked into his cold, piercing blue eyes. Now she knew why he was known as the top Duelist in all of Duel Monsters: he was simply intimidating.

"What are you staring at?" he asked in an icy tone.

"N…nothing." She replied.

"Why are you following me?" he asked in the same tone, approaching her, "Shouldn't you be with your brother? Like the loyal bitch you are?"

"Excuse me?" she asked, gaining a bit of courage.

"You heard me, freshman," He said, "As far as I'm concerned, anyone that is related to that dog Joey Wheeler is nothing but a dog themselves. And since you're female…"

"Don't call my brother a dog!" she found herself exclaiming, "He's a great person who-!"

Seto grunted, "Don't waste your time with your petty speeches about your brother, you bitch."

She felt herself grow afraid of him now. This wasn't the same Seto Kaiba she barely knew of before. This one was filled with anger and hate.

"Why don't you crawl back to hide behind your brother, bitch?" he smirked as he stared at her with his cold blue eyes, "You're wasting my time."

With that, he turned his back on her, and went to go search for his book.

Serenity did want to turn and go back to her brother. She should have never even thought for a moment that Seto could have been an ideal guy for her. But, she knew she shouldn't just back down. She was almost sixteen years old now, and had to stand on her own two feet. And she was not going to let him get away with both insulting her brother and calling her a bitch. With her heart pounding, she nodded to herself and decided that she was going to go back to him. She briskly followed him and, once within his earshot, said, "I'm not through talking with you yet."

Seto couldn't believe her persistence. He rolled his eyes in irritation and turned to face her. As he stared at her, he could see the fear in her eyes. It was as plain as day. He knew she wanted to turn and run, with her tail in between her legs. But why wasn't she giving in to her fear? Was she actually attempting to fend for herself?

"I just wanted to talk to you," she began, "I…wanted to…"

"Why would I waste my time talkingto _you_?" Seto interrupted in a cold tone, "I have better things to do than to be talking to a Wheeler."

"You know what?" Serenity said, looking away from his cold eyes, "You…you…are an asshole."

Seto let out an evil smile and grunt, "It takes a lot of nerve for someone at your level to call me that. But I bet you couldn't look me eye to eye and call me that."

He was convinced that now he would finally have her running away. He was irritated beyond comprehension that he was actually talking to this weakling crybaby.

But, to his surprise, she looked right at him with all the coldness she could muster into herself and said, "You are an asshole."

Her eyes began to water as she turned away and hoped he wouldn't see her crying. She stormed off, wondering to herself what the in the world she was thinking.

Seto's eyes widened a bit, surprised at what had just happened. As she walked away, he found his eyes wandering over her slender body and her long pretty hair.

"_Seto what the hell are you thinking?!" he thought to himself, forcing himself to stop checking her out, "You wouldn't want to date that worthless child anyway. Besides, she thinks you're an asshole."_

He found himself snickering at that thought.

"She knows nothing about me." He smirked as he went back to searching for his book.


	3. Episode 3: Dena Mary Sue Sakura

Chapter 3

Serenity came into her apartment and, as expected, saw Joey at his usual spot on the couch. Her face was still flushed from crying but did her best to hide it.

"Hey sis!" Joey began as he looked over his shoulder.

"Hey," Serenity replied, "I'll…be in my room."

As she proceeded to her room she heard him reply, "Wait a sec!" He got up from the couch and walked towards her. 'How did it go at da library?" he asked.

"I don't wanna talk about it," Serenity said, shaking her head.

"Couldn't find da stuff?" Joey asked, confused. She sighed and began to explain, "No, it's not that at all. I ran into Seto Kai-"

"Did he bother ya?!" Joey exclaimed, "I'm gonna kill em' if-"

"Actually, I was the one who bothered him…" she trailed off.

Joey looked straight at her for a second. Now he understood what this was all about. She had gone to the library to do some "research" on Kaiba.

"He's the whole reason why ya went to the library in the first place, huh?" he asked, his eyes slanting.

"Yes." She admitted.

"Serenity," he began, "I don't know why you're wasting your time on someone like moneybags. There's a million fish in the sea. Just because Duke and Tristan aren't around doesn't mean you haveta go for him. Please listen to my advice and stay the heck away from him."

"Yes, I will." She replied.

"Good," Joey said, "Now, you can head up to ya room."

"Ok," She smiled as she walked upstairs.

Joey took off for the couch to watch more TV shows.

--

As Joey and his sister walked to school, he kept a close eye on her. Serenity had chosen to wear a fairly short skirt that day and didn't want anyone to hit on her.

"Hey Joey!" a familiar voice exclaimed.

He turned around and saw Yugi and Yami.

"Hey Yug, hey Yami," Joey grinned, "What's goin' on?"

Yugi sighed and began, "I was up all night helping Yami with his homework. Being a senior is tough for him!"

"Especially since I had three assignments in every class." Yami added.

Yugi began to stare at Serenity for a moment when Joey grabbed him by the collar.

"Are ya checkin' out my sista Yug?!" he yelled at him, "Ya damn perv!"

"No, no, no!" Yugi squealed, shaking his head, "I wasn't checking her out!"

"Joey! Calm down!" Serenity sighed, "He just looked at me for a second."

"Ya seemed to look for a second too long, Yugi." Joey commented, still suspicious.

"Just let go of him." Yami commanded, "He meant no harm."

Joey sighed and set his friend down on the ground.

The bell rang for class and they walked inside.

--

Serenity was relieved she could walk by herself to fourth hour. For the entire day, she had been stalked by her brother to make sure no one was checking her out. Now she had finally convinced Joey to let her walk to one class because his was all the way on the other side of the school. Her thoughts were interrupted by a tap on the shoulder.

"Hey," Tea smiled at her, "He finally gave you space?"

"Yes," she sighed with relief, "I swear, as much as I love him, sometimes I wish he wasn't so protective."

As the two stood near the doorway talking, Seto Kaiba was headed towards them.

Seto caught the sight of Tea and Serenity as he was walked towards class. He rolled his eyes in annoyance and sighed.

"Great, I have a class with the two cry babies who annoy me." He muttered to himself. Not making eye contact with any of them, he walked into the classroom along with a few other people.

"Did you just see-" Tea began.

"Yes," Serenity finished, her eyes widened in shock.

"I didn't even know he had this class." Tea said. As they gave a look to each other, Yami and Dena arrived.

"Let's get into class." Dena smiled.

"Okay," Serenity nodded as she followed Dena.

Tea grabbed her arm and forced her to stop.

"Don't' listen to her!" she exclaimed, "She can't tell us what to do!"

"Tea calm down." Yami sighed, as the bell rang. All four of them scrambled into class and went directly to their seats. As Serenity went to her seat, she saw that Seto was in the desk next to hers. Doing her best to not let it bother her, she sighed and sat down. Tea sat right behind Serenity and turned to her left to look after Dena and Yami.

Seto found himself looking at Serenity after she had sat down. She wore a simple, white button-up shirt and a short, dark forest green skirt that gave a nice compliment to her figure. He stopped himself from looking any further when she turned her head for a moment.

"_I wonder what he is thinking?" Serenity thought to herself when she caught him looking at her for a quick second, "'Look at what that bitch is wearing'?"_

World History dragged on for a while as the teacher explained the lesson for the day and gave two new assignments. Tea kept looking every so often at Yami and Dena, although nothing major was happening between them. As class came to a close, the teacher announced the class project that was to begin that day.

"I will assign you in random pairs. And yes, it will be mandatory for you two to work together," the teacher began, "The first group is Yami Moto and Jean Osaka."

Tea frowned in disappointment. She was hoping that she could work with Yami but now there was no such luck. As the teacher matched unfamiliar names, Serenity hoped she would be paired up with Tea and not with someone like…

"The last two pairs are Tea Gardener and Dena Sakura, and Serenity Wheeler and Seto Kaiba."

"WHAT?!" Tea exclaimed, jumping up from her seat, "I HAVE TO WORK WITH HER?!" Dena stared at Tea annoyed as sweat drops rolled down her face.

Seto and Serenity looked at each other and before they could protest, the bell rang for the end of class. Tea didn't wait up for Serenity as she gathered up her things. Seto immediately got up and stormed out of the room, obviously pissed off that he had to work with Serenity.

"Oh, what am I going to do?" Serenity sighed as she slowly got up.


	4. Episode 4: Romantic Project

Chapter 4

As lunch began, Serenity couldn't seem to find Joey and the gang. That's when she saw him: Seto Kaiba.

_"Why did I have to get paired up with that asshole?" Serenity thought to herself, "I might as well try to talk to him again, because we have to work together on this project."_

With slight hesitation, she walked over to where Seto Kaiba sat typing away at his laptop computer.

Seto jerked his head up when he heard someone sit down at his table. It was her: Serenity Wheeler. He knew that they were paired up to work, but he still couldn't help feeling irritated at the fact she was attempting to talk to him, again.

"What?" Seto asked, his eyes piercing into hers.

"How are we gonna work together on this project?" Serenity began.

"I don't know, honestly," Seto said, rolling his eyes, shutting down his laptop, "How is a freshman like you supposed to help me?"

"I'm smarter than you believe," she began, "Why do you think I'm in a senior class?"

"That's just luck." Seto grunted, as he closed the laptop, "They just felt sorry for a bitch like you."

"You know, I'm starting to get really sick of you calling me that." She snapped, getting up.

"What did you just say?" Seto asked, raising his eyebrow, crossing his arms.

"I said that I'm sick of you calling me a bitch." She repeated.

"Are you attempting to tell _me_ what to do?" Seto said as he got up, towering over Serenity.

He saw the same look from yesterday, the look that told him she was weak and childish. She wanted to run off to her brother and hide behind him, like the bitch she was.

"If you keep calling me a bitch, I just might have to do something about it." She challenged him.

"Hey what the heck is goin' on?!" Joey exclaimed as he approached the two, drawing attention to other students in the cafeteria.

Seto felt his anger boiling inside of him. He couldn't believe he was letting her say the things she was saying to him. He wanted to punch her face in, but he knew he could never do that to an attractive girl such as herself. He gave an evil smirk to her and then grunted.

"You're lucky you're such a pretty girl," Seto said, "Otherwise I'd have to hurt you."

Serenity's eyes widened in shock, not believing the words that just came out of his mouth.

"You jackass!" Joey exclaimed, spilling his fat free milk all over Seto's face, "You did not just hit on my sister!"

Seto lost control then. He jumped over the table and tackled Joey as Serenity watched in shock at what was happening.

"Oh my God!!" Tea screamed from the other side of the cafeteria, "Guys! Don't fight!!"

"Break it up!!" two deans exclaimed as they rushed over to the two.

Joey fought pretty well against Seto, and even managed to get a punch to his face. But Seto was still stronger. He gave Joey two punches in the face and then a punch in the nose. Joey covered his nose in utter pain as the two deans forced Seto off of him.

"You're coming with us, Mr. Kaiba," one dean said, holding him by the collar of his shirt, "We saw the whole thing. You're going to get in big trouble for assaulting this young man!"

"He started it!" Seto protested, "He dumped milk all over my face!!"

"No he started it!" Joey argued, "He hit on my sister!"

"Shut your mouth you dog!" he exclaimed, "I-"

"That is enough from both of you," the other dean said, "You're both coming with us!"

As the two young men were led to the principal's office, the students began to gossip amongst themselves over what had just happened.

"Serenity!" Tea exclaimed, "What happened! Why did Seto attack like that?!""

"He…said I was pretty…" she replied.

Tea gave a stare of disbelief to Serenity. Seto Kaiba, one of the coldest, ruthless people in the entire school, commented that Serenity was "pretty"?

"You're lying." Tea said.

"_You're lucky you're such a pretty girl," _Seto's voice echoed in Serenity's mind.

"No I'm not," she said, "He got angry with me…and then he said 'you're lucky you're such a pretty girl. Otherwise I'd have to hurt you'."

"If he ever hurt you I'd-" Tea began.

"Seto could never hurt any girl," Yugi said, "So I don't think it means much when he said you were pretty…"

"But how can we know for sure?" Yami interrupted, "If we ask him head on, he'll deny it."

"Wait a second, do you like him, Serenity?" Dena asked.

"I…" Serenity began, "I don't know. He's such a jerk…"

"He's a jerk to everyone," Yami sighed, "It can't be helped. It's just who he is."

"Yami's right," Yugi said.

"It doesn't matter anyway," Dena sighed, "After that stunt he pulled, we wont be able to ask him anyway. He'll be suspended for a while."

"Can't someone call him?" Yugi asked.

"Do you really think he'd give out his phone number?" Tea asked, "Highly unlikely."

"I'm working with Seto on a project," Serenity began, "So tomorrow I'm going to call Kaiba Corp. and try to talk to him there. I'll see if I can get any information."

"Will that really work?" Tea asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"It's worth trying." Serenity said.

As Serenity walked home from school the next day, she stopped over to some nearby pay phones. She knew that if she tried to contact Seto from her place, Joey would become enraged. She slid in her money into the payphone, and dialed the number for Kaiba Corp. that she had written down from a phone book. The phone rang for about 30 seconds straight before a lady with a serious tone picked up the phone and answered, "Kaiba Corp."

"Yes, this is Serenity Wheeler," she began, feeling insecure, "I'd like to speak to Seto Kaiba."

The person on the other phone line started to laugh.

"Are you kidding me?!" she exclaimed, "You want to speak to the _president _of Kaiba Corp.?!"

"Yes…" she replied.

"You're serious?" The lady asked, "Well…I hate to tell you this, but I don't think he's going to waste his time talking to some fan girl."

"I'm not a fan girl," she explained, "I'm his partner in a school project we're doing."

"A school project eh?" the lady repeated, "Well, dear, I can't say I believe you a hundred percent…but I'll forward you to his secretary and she'll see what she can do."

"Thank you." Serenity said as she was put on hold. After about 3 minutes of listening to drab elevator music, Seto's secretary answered the phone with, "Kaiba Corp."

"Yes, this is Serenity Wheeler, may I speak to Seto Kaiba please?" she asked, "It's urgent."

"I'll get a hold of him for you," the secretary said as she put Serenity on hold yet again.

--

Seto was working on promotions for his company's new product. But to his irritation, he had been getting calls all day long from several different companies offering to join with him in a business partnership. He didn't want help from any of their measly corporations so, he of course, turned every offer down. As the secretary buzzed in his intercom she announced, "Mr. Kaiba, you have a call from a Serenity Wheeler."

"Serenity Wheeler?" Seto repeated, "How did she get a hold of this office?"

"Her call was sent through by one of the secretaries in the customer relations department." She answered, "Shall I connect it through?"

"Go ahead." He sighed in annoyance, picking up his phone and connecting to line one.

"Hello?" he asked, "What do you want?"

--

"Seto Kaiba?" Serenity asked dumbly.

"Who else do you think this would be?" he replied in an icy tone, "Now why are you calling here? I'm sure Joey-"

"I'm calling from a payphone," she answered, "I know Joey would kill me if he knew I was calling you right now."

Seto grunted and then cleared his throat, "So, answer my question: why are you calling to talk to me?"

"We should try and arrange a time for us to work on our project," she replied.

"Oh please," he laughed, "You think I would waste my time working with _you _on the school project?"

"You don't have a choice." She reminded him, "It's mandatory to work in pairs. And I'm not working on this project by myself."

"I never said that you would have to," Seto replied, "Since I have no time to stay for long hours and waste my time on school work, I'm going to pay some of my specialists to do it for me."

"That's cheating!" Serenity exclaimed.

"So what?" Seto grunted, "Besides, having it professionally done makes it better than your unskilled-"

"I'll rat you out if you take the easy way out of this!" Serenity interrupted.

"You'll…what?" Seto asked, his tone on the edge of anger, "Of all the nerve I've ever heard of! What is your problem?! You don't have to do a God damned thing! All you have to do is stand by and let my professionals do the work. If _you_ _want _to do the project so badly, do it by yourself."

"No," she replied, "If you don't work with me to do this project, I'll rat you out for that too."

"What is this crap you're spewing out at me?" Seto snapped, "I thought I was doing you a favor, since you claim to think of me as an asshole and all."

"Well you are one!" Serenity exclaimed.

"Shut your mouth," he commanded, "You know nothing about me."

"Perhaps not," she said, "But I do know that you have the coldest, most intimidating presence I've ever known of."

"I'll take that as a compliment," he smirked.

"You shouldn't," she continued, "No one likes someone heartless."

"Don't make me laugh," Seto smirked again, "I don't care about your worthless opinions."

"Well," Serenity began, "Changing the subject, when and where do you want to meet to do our project? You have to do this. I wont tolerate anything else."

"Your persistence is starting to aggravate me," Seto growled, "I really don't want to waste my time doing this with you. But, in order to secure my status at the school, that has already taken a turn for the worst, come to Kaiba Corp. tomorrow right after school. But on one condition: When you come to visit, I'll expect for you to be dressed to impress. If you aren't, I'll send you right out. And if that happens, you will not rat me out."

"Alright," she said, "It's a deal. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Whatever," Seto replied, "Good afternoon."

With that, they both hung up the phone.

--

_"What in the hell has gotten into her?" Seto thought to himself, " I don't know about her sometimes…she's just…" He began to think of her smiling at him. Her shinning light brown hair flowing down past her shoulders. Her hazel eyes striking out at him like a tiger, but left him wanting to wander her body more…_

"_Damnit Kaiba! Get that thought out of your mind!" he thought to himself, "She's just wasting her time on you because of Tristan and Duke who have practically disappeared off of the face of the Earth!"_

He shook his head, getting back to the work he had to do. But, in the corner of his mind, he thought of her sweet voice over the phone.

--

_"I feel bad for having to blackmail him like that," Serenity began, "But I refuse to feel guilty over not having to do the project. Besides, I love World History class. The Renaissance was a great period in time where artists made beautiful paintings and sculptures…not that Seto or his 'specialists' would care. I wonder why in the hell I'm bothering to deal with that asshole's crap…maybe…it's because I…Oh geez, I don't even know what I'm thinking now!"_

She let out a slight laugh and continued walking home.

~She didn't know it then, but the days the two would spend on the project were to draw them closer together.~


	5. Episode 5: Serenity's Buisness Debut

Serenity walked downstairs in her mother's gray business suit. She hoped this would do the trick, for she had nothing else to wear.

"What are ya all dressed up for?" Joey asked, putting on his shirt. He had just woken up from sleeping on the couch.

"I'm going to Kaiba Corp. after school to work with Seto on the school project." She replied.

"Ya what?!" Joey exclaimed, as Serenity went into the kitchen to take out her breakfast, "Ya goin' ova ta moneybags company to work on da school project?! When was this decision made?!"

"Relax Joey," Serenity sighed in annoyance, picking up a box of generic Fruit Loops, "It's not like anything is going to-"

"He's almost a grown man Serenity!" Joey interrupted, "And he said you's was 'cute'. So-"

"He didn't say that," she said, taking out the milk, "He said 'pretty'."

"Same difference!" Joey exclaimed, pounding his hand on the kitchen counter. Serenity didn't even flinch as he continued, "Serenity, I will not allow you to do this!"

"Joey," she began, "I've already threatened to rat him out if he doesn't work on this with me. If I back out now…"

"Wait a second," Joey said, "When did you arrange for all 'dis?"

"I called him yesterday from the pay phone," she admitted, "I knew you'd get angry if I called from home."

"So ya think callin' behind my back would make things betta?!" he snapped.

"No, but all is done now. So just let me be," she said, eating her cereal, "I'm almost sixteen years old!"

"You're still young Serenity!" he exclaimed, "Don't go prancin' the town thinkin' you got it all figured out."

"See you later Joey." She said as she got up to go to school.

"I'm not done talkin' to ya!" he snapped.

"You're not my father," she replied, "So stop acting like you have control over me."

"You know," Joey commented, "I'm beginin' to think that you have some thing for this Kaiba jackass!"

"I don't know Joey, ok?" she sighed, heading towards the front door.

"What'ya mean ya 'don't know'?!" Joey exclaimed, "You eitha do or ya don't!!"

"Just drop it." Serenity said, opening the door.

"See ya." Joey said as he retreated to the couch, giving up.

--

Serenity couldn't concentrate in most of her classes that day. She was worried whether or not her dress style was good enough for Seto's expectations. If not, she would most likely have to do the project on her own. As the day dragged on, she felt relieved when lunch finally rolled around.

She entered the cafeteria and looked around to where her friends were sitting. She looked towards the far back and saw that they were sitting at Seto Kaiba's usual spot. Since he wasn't around, there was no reason for anyone not to sit there. She trotted over to her friends, eager to talk. She had arrived late to school that morning and didn't have time to speak to any of them.

"Wow! You look so professional!" Yugi exclaimed, "What's the occasion?"

"I believe she may be applying for a job." Yami guessed, as he sipped his orange juice. Dena Sakura chimed in by sipping on her apple juice.

"Actually, I am going to Kaiba Corp after school to work with Seto on the school project." Serenity smiled, "He said if I looked un-presentable, he'd make me leave.

"Well, that should be fun for both of you!" Yugi smiled, "Usually, Seto works on projects himself. But since its mandatory to work as a team, he really didn't have a choice!"

"Trust me Yugi," Tea began, her eyes slanted, "Even if its mandatory, Kaiba always has others do his school work for him. Every student in this school knows it."

Serenity cleared her throat and adjusted her skirt to go underneath her bottom. "Well you're right Tea," Serenity said, "At first, he planned on paying people to do the entire project. I wouldn't have to a thing."

"Why didn't you let him?" Tea exclaimed, nearly choking on her food.

"I agree, why?" Dena Sakura asked, "Hell, I would rather have that jerk off do the work all himself then spend even a moment with him working on it!"

"Well, I would have felt guilty about it," she began, "I love the Renaissance period. People created beautiful works of art during that time…"

"Or, could it be that you have a secret thing for Kaiba?" Tea asked, sipping her carton of fat-free milk.

"I…I…" Serenity stuttered, "I don't know what I feel for him." She blushed a bright red and avoided looking at anyone.

"What do you see in him?" Dena asked, arching an eyebrow, "If you like him."

"Can we…talk about something else?" Serenity asked, sighing.

"So, has anyone heard from Tristan?" Yugi asked, smiling.

"As usual, nope." Tea shook her head. She took out her lips gloss from her purse and began to apply it to her lips.

The bell rang for lunch to end and everyone sat up.

Serenity felt her heart pounding against her chest so hard as she approached the large Kaiba Corporation building. She wished her brother was nearby to support her, but she knew she had to do this on her own. A random, miserable looking man bumped into Serenity as she stood in awe at the building.

"Watch it lil' Princess." He snapped in an icy tone to her. Serenity was wrong: There _were_ people more intimidating than Seto Kaiba, especially in the business world.

"Hey, leave the poor girl alone." Another man commented in a nice suit, approaching the two.

The crabby old man rolled his eyes and continued walking to his work.

"I apologize for him," the man said, "He's the overseer of all the workers in the programming department. I happen to head that department, so I know how he can tend to be an icy old…you know what."

Serenity giggled slightly, relieved there was someone _kind _who worked for Kaiba Corp. "I'm Serenity Wheeler." She bowed to him, "It's very nice to meet you."

"I'm Morton Sakura." He said, shaking her hand, "I recently moved here from the United States with my family to work here."

"Aren't you related to Dena Sakura?" Serenity asked in curiosity.

"Why yes I am!" he smiled at her, "Are you one of her friends?"

"You could say that." She smiled, not sure what to think of Dena Sakura.

"Well that's very nice," he nodded at her, looking at his watch, "I better get going, the boss will have my head if I'm even a minute late! I hope to see you around!" with that, he waved and began to walk off.

"Me too sir!" she waved to him, "It was nice meeting you!"

"Pipe down." A deep voiced woman commanded her. The woman continued to walk towards the building and she stepped inside.

Serenity felt a sweat drop fall from her face. She was going to have to get used to cold remarks from now on.

--

Serenity quietly approached the nearest service desk, as she heard the hustle and bustle of older businessmen and stern women. She really began to feel like this was a huge mistake she made, thinking she could come to Kaiba Corp and work with Seto. It wasn't like she wanted to see him…or did she?

"May I help you?" the assistant asked her, arching an eyebrow.

"I'm here for my appointment with Seto Kaiba. We're to work on the school project today." Serenity replied like a small kitten.

The assistant couldn't help but snicker at the girl's comment. "What are you talking about? Why would the CEO of Kaiba Corp bother to work on a school project with-?" She started to laugh at her as she watched Serenity's smile turn into a frown.

"I'm not kidding." Serenity said, doing her best to contain herself, "I'm here to see Seto Kaiba."

"Our CEO hates to be disturbed," the assistant replied with a cold stare, "If this is your idea of a practical joke, thinking I'm actually going to buzz for him, then you're nothing but a fool."

"But I'm telling the truth!" she replied, "You can-!"

"Listen you," she snapped, "I don't sit here for hours on end everyday to give in to requests of a poorly dressed girl who wants to see Mr. Kaiba! Now, either you leave right now, or I'll call security!"

"Please," Serenity frowned, almost on the verge of crying, "Just check for yourself in the schedules."

"Why do I even need to bother?" she asked, "I can obviously tell you're not the type who comes in with appointments with Mr. Kaiba."

"What is going on here?!" a voice suddenly boomed. Serenity quickly swirled around and saw that it was Seto Kaiba. He has just gotten out of an important business meeting and happened to be wearing a nice, white business suit and a purple tie. It happened to collaborate quite well with Serenity's gray business suit.

"Mr. Kaiba, "the secretary began, putting on her mask of politeness," This young lady here claims to have an appointment with you. But for the obvious reasons-"

"What if you're wrong, and she does have an appointment?" Kaiba questioned her, "Did you check the appointments list?"

"Well I," she began.

"Answer the question." Seto commanded, his tone on the verge of anger.

"No sir, I didn't check." She admitted.

"Well, why don't you check to see?" Seto smirked at her, "Look for the name 'Serenity Wheeler' under my appointments list."

The secretary took out the appointments list, and surely enough, there was her name. She was shocked, and didn't say a word until she set down the list.

"Her names is there sir." She replied.

"Of course it is," he snapped, "You don't think I know my own appointments?!"

"I never said that, Mr. Kaiba." She explained, "I just assumed-"

"Assuming gets you nowhere," Kaiba interrupted, "If you can't do your job the right way, then you are useless to my company."

With that, he took off the sign that was on her desk.

"You're fired," He declared, tossing it in the trash.

Serenity was speechless at what had just occurred.

Seto looked over his shoulder to Serenity and commanded, "Follow me."

She nodded and did as she was told, following him into the nearby elevator.

He entered in a password to go to the top floor of the company and it shut the door. There was an awkward silence between the two as they rode up, neither sure on what to say to each other at that point in time. He crossed his arms, waiting patiently for the elevator to reach the top. Being alone in the elevator with her was more uncomfortable that he expected it to be. Finally, the doors opened, revealing Kaiba's office.

"Wow." Serenity exclaimed as she entered, looking outside of the large glass windows.

Ignoring her comment, Seto headed straight for his desk and took out his laptop computer.

"I refuse to have anything on this project be 'homemade', so we will still be using my specialists to do some of the work." Seto began, "But since you seem to be eager to do this project, you can help decide what exactly is included on the poster. And you can write the report while you're at it."

Serenity didn't respond for a moment. He hadn't turned her away; despite the fact that she was told she was "poorly dressed". Was her outfit acceptable enough after all?

"Well?" Seto asked her, looking up from his laptop.

"I just," Serenity began, finding it hard to find words, "I look decent enough to come here?"

"I haven't said anything about it, have I?" he asked her.

"No…"she trailed off.

He looked back on his monitor and continued typing, "So, once my specialists arrive, you'll discuss with them on what you'd like for them to do. They'll listen to whatever you say, I'll make sure of it."

Serenity nodded and sat down in the chair across from Seto. He had a serious expression on his face as he typed away at his computer.

"Do you always work?" Serenity asked him.

"I have to." Seto sternly replied as he began to program something.

"Well," she began, "Couldn't you just-"

"Just shut up," He commanded, "I can't concentrate on this while you jabber."

Serenity looked down at the floor; hurt by the way he shut her off. She looked outside of the windows and watched the clouds roll by the sky. There was a long silence before the team of specialists arrived.

Serenity stood up and greeted each one of them politely with the shake of her hand. She did her best to remember the etiquette lessons her mother would teach her. She seemed to do well for all the specialists were delighted to work with her.

"So, what theme did you have in mind for the main poster?" the specialist, Yukari, asked, "There are many things we can get into. We can focus on Leonardo DaVinci, the gothic period of the Renaissance, Michelangelo…"

"We're supposed to go into all of the subjects." Serenity pointed out.

"That's only for the extra credit," Seto said to her, looking away from his laptop, "We only need to do one theme."

"Which one then?" she asked him.

"I don't care." He replied, getting back to work.

"May I make a suggestion?" the specialist, Yen, said, "Since Leonardo DaVinci is the most popular man in the Renaissance, you might want to do him since he could be more to work with."

"Ok then." Serenity smiled, "Leonardo DaVinci it is."

Seto rolled his eyes. He remembered studying the art and life of DaVinci for four years at the command of his father. He couldn't even to think of him. Luckily, Serenity would be doing all of the work herself.


	6. Episode 6: Valentines Day Special

Chapter 6

((Author's Note: this is long after the school project. Since this fanfiction was never finished there are no chapters that show what happened ^_^; ))

"Come on in Serenity!" Mokuba smiled as he led her inside, "Happy Valentines Day!"

"Thank you, and the same to you, Mokuba." She smiled as she gave him a hug. Serenity had an elegant, spaghetti strapped, short red dress on that ruffled at the bottom. She wore simple black heels that were easy to walk in.

"You look so beautiful tonight." Mokuba smiled at her, "Seto will love the way you look."

"Well I hope so." She smiled, "I mean, I didn't even expect him to have me over on a romantic evening such as this."

"Don't underestimate my brother," Mokuba began, "He is the greatest duelist, and he is one of the most powerful people in all of Japan. But deep inside…he's a good person. Really."

"Yes, I'm sure." Serenity nodded.

"Well, I better go and buzz Seto." Mokuba said as he went over to the pager, "Seto, she's here."

"Lead her to my bedroom." Seto commanded from the pager and then clicked off.

Serenity's heart began to beat faster. She was being sent to, his _bedroom. _She didn't know he'd take things this fast. Ignoring her nervousness, she followed Mokuba through the huge Kaiba mansion to Seto's room.

--

Serenity quietly opened the door and crept into his bedroom. It wasn't really a bedroom at all from what she could see at first. The room was like the grand office at Kaiba Corp., except with a sofa and a grand view of his extravagant back yard. In the far corner of the vast room, there was a door that most likely lead to his sleeping quarters. Seto was typing away at his computer as always when she saw him.

Seto heard Serenity's footsteps as she walked into the room. He had grown used to the sound, since she came into his grand office at work in the same fashion.

"Close that door behind you." Seto commanded.

Serenity obeyed and closed his door. There was a clicking sound after she had closed it.

"I just want to make sure we have privacy," Seto said, answering her question, "My brother likes to snoop around sometimes, so I have that built in to keep him out."

"So…Seto…" Serenity began, "I…"

"I'll be finished with this in a second," Seto interrupted, "Just have a seat one the sofa."

Serenity walked over and sat down carefully on the couch, making sure not to ruin her best dress. She looked over to Seto, waiting patiently for him to finish.

"_Some romantic evening," Serenity thought to herself, "I shouldn't have expected more than this."_

She sighed and continued to wait.

Seto could tell she was beginning to grow impatient. But he had work to do, and he couldn't set it on hold just for some cute little girl.

"_And this should take care of the rest," Seto thought to himself, "I'll give the rest of this to my secretary and she'll file it all in, first thing tomorrow morning. Now…to get this over with."_

Seto shut down his computer with haste and sat up from his chair. When he turned around, his eyes widened in surprised at what she was wearing.

Serenity gave a shy smile to him and sat up from the sofa. She walked towards him, watching his eyes wander over her. He looked at her from head to toe, in what seemed to be a look of satisfaction. She noticed he had stopped to look at her bust for a moment, but then continued on.

Before he could do or say anything, she wrapped him in a warm embrace giving a light sigh, "Happy Valentines Day, Seto." She smiled, "Thanks for inviting me over."

"I…it's no…trouble." Seto replied, not realizing that today was Valentines Day.

"So, what did you plan for us tonight?" Serenity smiled at him.

Seto stood there in silence. He was planning to end their little friendship tonight, but now there was a misunderstanding. She thought he had invited her over for a romantic Valentine's evening.

"_Damnit Seto, how could you have not known that today was Valentines Day?" he thought to himself, "What are you going to do now?"_

"Well…if you didn't have anything planned," Serenity said, "It's alright. I shouldn't expect much from someone like you."

Seto grunted and said, "Why? Because you still think of me as an asshole or something?"

"No," she replied, "I just know that you're not a romantic type of person. Your top priority is being the President of Kaiba Corp."

"You're right." Seto smirked, "I guess you seem to know me better than I thought."

"Well we've known each other for three months," Serenity began.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Seto interrupted, "A few months of knowing someone is _nothing. _Especially not to me."

"Well," Serenity said, "I guess that means you still don't trust me."

"You're right again." Seto said.

"We still need to get to know each other." Serenity smiled.

"Yes. You still need to get to know _me_," he began, "_I, _on the other hand, already know a lot about you from observation."

"How so?" she asked, crossing her arms.

Seto looked away uncomfortably. _"Serenity," he thought, "I'm no good at explaining crap like this-"_

"Alright then," she continued, "Answer this simple question for me: Do you like me?"

"I…" he began. He thought about that question for a moment. How should he answer it? He should be honest. But…was he even sure of his feelings?

"Yes." Seto finally admitted, his pulse quickening with those words. He hated letting his guard down, it left him vulnerable for attacks.

There was a long pause between them as they looked at each other. They were just friends, but now was there a possibility to be more between them?

"Serenity," he said, breaking the silence, "Do you like me?"

"Yes," she blushed, "I like you Seto…a lot."

She looked away from him in embarrassment and smiled.

"_Kiss her." A voice in Seto's head whispered._

He shook his head, ignoring the voice.

"So," she giggled, "What should we do?"

"_Kiss her." The voice in Seto's head repeated._

"_Damnit, I am not giving in to my inner desires!" Seto thought to himself as he looked into her eyes, "I don't want to cause trouble with that Joey Wheeler! Besides, I'm sure this is a temporary infatuation for her until Tristan or Duke return back to her life."_

"Seto, remember that day I kissed you?" Serenity asked out of the blue.

"I," he blushed, "I don't really…" he rambled on for a moment, not making sense, but then shut his trap.

"_Smooth move on making a moron out of yourself." He thought._

"Well, I just wanted to let you know, that I meant it when I did it," she said, turning a deep red, "You're so different from the other guys that I've liked. There's just something about you that always has attracted me."

"_I think your beautiful." He thought to himself, "I just have such a hate against Joey that…I denied it. Until now…"_

Serenity felt her heartbeat grow faster as he approached her with a look in his eyes she had never seen before. She didn't know what to expect from him.

"_Kiss her." the voice in Seto's head whispered._

Seto felt his barrier weaken as he looked down at Serenity's lips, with a longing he never knew of before. He had seen several people in the city kissing each other before and thought nothing of it. Now he cared. With no hesitation, he leaned in to Serenity and gave her a quick, but gentle kiss on her lips.

"_That wasn't so bad." He thought to himself as he gave a slight smile to her._

Serenity stared at Seto for a while before giving back a smile. She couldn't believe he had just kissed her.

Seto looked as watch out of habit and noticed it was getting late.

"It's eleven PM," he announced, "you should head on home."

"I don't need to worry about that." She said, "I can stay out as long as I please."

"Don't be foolish," Seto said, "You know that your brother would have a panic attack if he didn't know where you were at this hour."

"Well I don't care what he thinks right now." she replied.

"I don't want that dog all over me tomorrow morning because I sent you home late." Seto interrupted, getting irritated, "Don't be a child."

"I bet you just want me to leave now because you've grown tired of my company," she said, getting irritated as well, "You could just-"

"I never said that idiot," he snapped, "I said that I didn't want that dog-"

"Stop referring to my brother as a dog!" she interrupted, "I don't care how low you think of me and him. We don't deserve-"

He grabbed her by the shoulders and looked her right in the eye. His eyes were not as cold as always, but they were just as fierce.

"Whatever I thought in the past about you has changed now," he began, "If you can't let it go, then maybe you're not the girl I thought you were." He went over to his desk to open his door, "Now, go home."

She was so angry with him. She had had enough of his commands, all of his bullshit. She stormed right up to him and slapped him in the face. With that, she ran out of his room, choking up with pain.


	7. Episode 7: Seto's Mistake

Chapter 7

"That worthless bitch!" he growled after Serenity had slammed the door in his face, "Who does she think she is?!"

Seto took the first thing he could find, which happened to be the remote for his surround sound stereo, and smashed it into the ground. The remote cracked at the top and the batteries came flying out of it.

He was so enraged he could barely think. All he could think of was how much of a bitch that girl was. And how he was glad she had finally left his life. Seto grumbled in frustration as he stormed off to his sleeping quarters, slamming that door behind him as well.

--

"Serenity?!" Mokuba exclaimed as Serenity walked by his room, sobbing, "Serenity! What happened? What did he do to you?"

She sniffled a bit and turned to face Mokuba.

"It doesn't matter anymore," she replied to him, "We're never speaking to each other again. Sayonara, Mokuba." She gave him a bow and proceeded to storm out of the mansion.

"Seto," Mokuba sighed, "What have you done to her?"

With that, he proceeded to Seto's bedroom door.

Knowing Seto, he was most likely locked away in his quarters. He knew that he wasn't supposed to contact him in his sleeping quarters unless it was an extreme emergency, but he decided to take his chances. He clicked the button on the outside of his door, pressed in the secret code, and spoke.

"Seto?" he began.

No response. Mokuba knew he didn't want to talk at this point in time, but he knew that Seto cared for Serenity. He was always talking about her, in both positive and of course negative ways. He had something negative to say about everyone, even himself.

"Seto," he repeated, "Please respond."

After a short moment, there was a reply.

"What do you want Mokuba?" he answered in an icy tone.

"Don't play stupid Seto," he replied, "What happened between you and Serenity?"

"It's none of your damn business Mokuba!" he snapped, "Now leave me alone and go to bed!"

"This isn't like you Seto," Mokuba replied, "You always tell me things. You tell me so you don't go insane."

"I can manage on my own just _fine_." He hissed, "Now get lost."

Mokuba wasn't ready to give up yet. He wasn't going to let the one person who made Seto happy walk right out of his life without setting his facts straight first.

"I'm not going anywhere Seto," he began in an icy tone, "Now open this door and let's talk."

"No." Seto persisted.

"Open this door, Seto!" Mokuba exclaimed, "Or will you continue to lie in your bed, denying what has just happened, like a coward!"

There was a long silence after he had said that. Mokuba was as heartless as his brother was when he had to be. When it came to his brother, he would do anything for him. And he knew that Seto would do the same for him.

Before he knew it, Seto threw open his door, in his black pants and belt, looking at his brother with his piercing blue eyes.

"Get in." he said, walking towards the couch.

Mokuba nodded and walked into the room, closing the door behind them.

"Seto," Mokuba began, in a calm tone, "What happened?"

"That bitch just started in on me about 'you don't want me to stay because you don't enjoy my company'," he yelled, "When all I said was just that I didn't want that filthy dog all over me about having her come home late! The next thing I know, she's telling me to stop calling her brother a dog and-!"

"First of all Seto," Mokuba interrupted, "She is _not _a bitch. You and I both know that. She has the kindest heart we could ever think of. Especially for someone who was practically blind for most of her life!"

"What does that have to do with anything?!" he snapped, "It doesn't give her an excuse to act like such an immature child!"

"Have you ever thought, Seto, that maybe you mistake her 'immaturity' for her kind innocence?" he asked, "Seto, you're the greatest brother one could ask for. But over the years, I've come to realize that sometimes you aren't the same brother I knew in the past. You really don't care about know how much you hurt yourself, and others. You can't push her away like this-"

"What are you a therapist now, Mokuba?" he grunted, "You're a young boy still. Don't go giving me your speeches about-."

"Seto!" Mokuba sighed in frustration, "I just don't want you to lose her over something as trivial as this!"

"So what if I lose her?" Seto asked with a blank expression, "It's not like I need her…"

He began to trail off in his thoughts, remembering the time she stole that kiss from him. It was on his 18th birthday, three months ago. She tried to get him into the spirit of his birthday, but he was too worried about getting a deadline finished.

~*~*~

"_Oh Seto, aren't you going to do anything for your birthday?" Serenity smiled._

"_No." Seto replied as he finished filling some confidential papers, "I personally don't care for birthdays much anymore. I stopped celebrating them when I turned 13. Since my late stepfather didn't care about it, I stopped caring too."_

"_That's sad." Serenity said, a tone of pity in her voice._

_Seto grunted, "Sadness is a temporary feeling. It comes often, but we have to keep on living anyway. No one else lives for us."_

"_You must be a terribly lonely person." Serenity frowned._

"_Don't give me your pity Serenity, I don't care for it, nor need it." He replied in an icy tone as he shut down his computer._

_As he got up to leave and walk out the door, Serenity stood in his way and came up close to him. Tiptoeing up as far as she could with her heels, she went in right for his lips…_

"_**Seto, remember that day I kissed you?" Serenity asked out of the blue.**_

"_**I," he blushed, "I don't really…" he rambled on for a moment, not making sense, but then shut his trap.**_

"_**Well, I just wanted to let you know, that I meant it when I did it," she said, turning a deep red, "You're so different from the other guys that I've liked. There's just something about you that always has attracted me."**_

"_You must be a terribly lonely person." Serenity frowned._

~*~*~*

Seto came back from his thoughts and ran his hands through his hair.

"Shit," He muttered, looking down at the floor, "What have I done?"


	8. Episode 8: Seto Makes Things Right

**Chapter 8**

"It's not too late to try and make things right." Mokuba gently said, "I'm sure she'll forgive you if you show her how much you really care."

Seto sat in silence as he thought of all the ways he could have made this night turn out differently. He usually didn't waste his time regretting the past, but now he seemed to be incapable of stopping.

"She got so pissed at me that she slapped me across the face," Seto sighed, breaking a short-lived silence, "She hates me now."

"Well maybe for this moment in time, "Mokuba said, "Especially since you made her cry."

Seto felt a rush of guilt fill him. He had not only pushed her so far that she had slapped him, but now he had made her hurt so much that she cried over him as well. His piercing blue eyes softened, now realizing that Mokuba was right. She did mean a lot to him. And letting her walk out of his life was something he wasn't going to allow to happen without a fight. Even if it meant battling out her brother, whom she had probably told all the details to.

"How the hell am I going to make up this?" Seto asked, "It was Valentines Day today, Joey is probably going to watch over her like a hawk from now on…"

"If you take your chances and do something that you usually would never do," Mokuba suggested, "You might just win her back."

"What do you have in mind?" Seto asked him.

"I'll tell you exactly what you should do," Mokuba began, "I saw this happen on a show once…"

Serenity got out of the Kaiba limo and walked towards her apartment. As she expected, she saw her brother standing outside the door. Someone she could depend on, unlike Seto Kaiba. He was nothing but a cold-hearted jerk. She couldn't possibly comprehend how Mokuba thought Seto had a soft side. What had gone so horribly wrong? First he kissed her, and then they got into a stupid argument.

"_Go home." _Seto's cold tone echoed in her mind.

"What happened to ya Serenity?" Joey asked in concern when he saw her crying, embracing her in his arms, "What did that jack ass do to ya?"

"Nothing serious." She began, "He got all pissed off and stuff and I ended up slapping him in his face." She sniffled and laughed slightly.

"Good, he deserves it," Joey grinned, as she laughed and sniffled, "Now I'm sure you'll listen to me from now on and not hang out with that loser."

"Yes." She replied, "We're never speaking to each other again."

"Good." He said, giving her a pat on the back, "Now come on in Serenity. It's almost one in the morning'. We need to go to school tomorrow."

He led her inside of the apartment and shut the door softly.

"Need anything sis?" Joey asked.

"Nope, I'll do just fine." She smiled, having calmed down. She walked into her room and closed the door.

"_I should have never grown attracted to him…" she thought to herself, as she undressed, "I do nothing but piss him off. He probably just wanted to use me as a temporary sex toy anyway…men are so sick."_

She took off her heels and then plopped on her bed, falling asleep in her bra and panties.

The next morning, Seto arrived at school early with Mokuba by his side. He felt his stomach going into knots for no apparent reason as the limo pulled up to the school and came to a stop. Mokuba had gone through his part of the plan: he ran out and bought twenty heart shaped balloons, two gorgeous bouquets of flowers, and a large stuffed bear. Now all he had to do was to follow through with his part of the plan: delivering this all personally to Serenity Wheeler.

"Ready for this, Seto?" Mokuba smiled at him.

"Yes." Seto replied, masking his fear.

He carefully got out of his car with Mokuba and did his best to ignore the whispers and stares of his classmates. He instead, began to search for Serenity. He only had to look towards his right, where he saw her, standing next to her brother, staring at Seto in shock.

"Hey Kaiba! What'ya tryin' to pull here?!" Joey exclaimed, marching over to Seto, "If ya think doin' this is gonna get Serenity to forgive ya for that shit ya pulled last night, you're dead wrong!"

Serenity ran up to where Joey was and stood by his side.

"Get lost!" Mokuba exclaimed, "My brother is here to talk to Serenity! Not to you!"

Seto wanted to drop all the things he had there and punch every last one of Joey Wheeler's teeth out. He knew he was going to be a pain, but he didn't know he was going to piss him off this badly.

"Just let me talk to her." Seto grunted to Joey.

Joey rolled his eyes and then sighed, "Alright, alright. You got 35 seconds."

Ignoring his warning, Seto took a quick breath and looked right at Serenity.

"I know words may mean nothing to you at this point," Seto began, "But I was a moron last night. I had no right to lose my temper like that. I'm sorry."

Serenity took a close look at Seto. He had the same expression he had given her when he went to kiss her. She knew he meant was he was saying.

"It's too late for dat now moneybags." Joey grunted, "She's made up her mind. She ain't neva talkin' to ya again!"

"No. It's not too late." She said as she walked over towards Seto and looked into his eyes.

"S…Serenity!" Joey exclaimed as he tried to grab her arm. She snatched her arm away from him and continued to move towards Seto.

"Serenity," Seto said as he gazed back into her eyes, "If you chose to never trust me again, I understand. But know this: I wish that…our night last night could have ended in a different way. And, like you meant your kiss to me, I meant my kiss to you."

"YOU KISSED HER?!" Joey suddenly exploded, struggling to get passed Serenity and Mokuba, who blocked his path, "YOU BASTARD! I'M GONNA KILL YA!"

"Calm down Joey! Don't get into another fight!" Tea exclaimed as Yugi, Yami, and Dena came running towards him. Tea, Dena and Yami held back Joey as Yugi tried to talk reason with him.

As the others struggled with Joey, Seto and Mokuba took this opportunity to hand off their gifts to Serenity. First, Mokuba handed her the twenty balloons. Second, Seto gave Serenity the white fluffy teddy bear.

"Serenity! Don't buy into his bullshit!" Joey exclaimed.

In annoyance, she took the stuffed bear and threw it into Joey's face, knocking him over along with Yami, Dena, and Tea as well.

"Are you alright?" Tea asked as she helped Yami stand up.

"I think so…" he replied.

Dena helped herself up and brushed herself off.

"These are for you as well," Seto said with a slight smile, handing her the two bouquets of flowers.

"Thank you Seto," she smiled, gently setting down the flowers. She clung onto him and said, "Thank you so much."

"Your welcome." Seto said, returning the hug.

Before he could protest, she gave him a quick kiss on the lips and put her hand on the side of his face. Seto tried his best not to blush, but he knew he couldn't help himself. She then put her hand into his, smiling at him.

Seto gave another smile to her and squeezed her hand back.


	9. Episode 9: Love In The Rain rated M

(Author's Note: Once again, since this was never finished, this is happening way after Seto and Serenity had "made up")

It was dark and stormy night outside as Seto sat in his sofa looking out the window of his grand bedroom. He was fairly comfortable, in his shirt and pants, except for the fact that he was very worried about Serenity's whereabouts. After he had gotten into that huge fight with Joey in the late afternoon, she broke it up and exclaimed she hated her brother. Then Joey retreated from the fight to chase after her. He had done nothing but walk home like nothing had ever happened.

_"That dog did pretty well fighting against me." Seto smirked, thinking, "But he should know that I am superior in everything.; especially since I brought him down to his knees in Duel Monsters."_

"Seto!" a familiar voice cried from outside of his room.

Seto jumped from his couch and approached his door. He hadn't even heard from Mokuba through his intercom that she had come in. He quickly unlocked the door and Serenity, who was soaked, entered the room. He closed the door and manually locked it.

"Seto!" she sobbed, standing in her drenched clothes.

He wanted to yell at her for being such a foolish child, but instead he felt his heart soften along with his piercing eyes as he saw Serenity sobbing and shivering in the cold room. He moved himself over to her and pulled her into a warm hug. He wanted to comfort her. It was his duty as her man. He didn't know how he could use mere words to comfort her. Sweet nothings were exactly that: nothing. He took her face into his hands and kissed away her salty tears.

"What am I, Casanova now?" Seto thought to himself after he had kissed her, giving a slight smile to her, "Where did I learn that corny move? Some movie I saw out of boredom once?"

Serenity shivered in his arms from the cold room and clung closer to Seto.

"Seto," she whispered in his ear, "I'd like to stay with you tonight."

Seto's heartbeat doubled when he heard those words from her mouth. She was young, barely sixteen years old, yet practically offering herself to him. Sure he had gotten plenty of offers from others who were obviously after his cash, but he knew her…even trusted her. He felt like he was a part of her in some sort of way. They had been through a lot, but it brought them closer to each other every time.

"Serenity," he began, still holding her close, "Do you know what you're saying?"

"Yes," She answered, her heartbeat pounding against his chest, "I love you more than anyone I've ever known and I want to spend the night with you."

_"Damn that Casanova move really got her going." Seto thought to himself as he moved his hands over Serenity's hips._

"Serenity," He whispered to her, "Follow me into my quarters."

He took her by the hand and they walked together into his sleeping quarters, which was lit by a dim light, closing and locking the door behind them.

"I love you as well Serenity," He whispered into her ear, pulling her to him by her waist, not wanting her to leave him now, or ever. They stood there together like that for a long time, feeling each other's soft breathing and heartbeats. After a while, they leaned in to each other and went in for a deep kiss. She opened her mouth and generously let her tongue slide into his mouth as he did the same to her. In a rush of emotion, she took her hands and clung onto the back of his neck. He responded by gently nibbling her lower lip, something that he had always wanted to do. As their kiss continued on, Seto's sexual urges took over and hardened in his pants.

Serenity felt Seto's slight erection forming as they kissed and felt rushes of fire shooting straight down to the area in-between her legs. Her heart was beating so fast she was running out of breath in her kissing so she cut it off. A second later, she felt Seto kissing feverishly down her wet neck. As she felt her body temperature rise higher, she led him to his bed and lied down on her back.

Seto wasn't thinking now. All he wanted to do was give her pleasure in any way he came up with first. He wanted to make love to her. He continued kissing her neck and then moved close to her bust. He cut off the kissing and began to unbutton her soaked shirt. He unclamped her bra, revealing a set of tender and perky breasts. He rubbed and squeezed over both of her breasts as she softly moaned his name. When he heard his name utter from her lips, he loved the way it sounded.

"Seto." She moaned again as her desire for him grew more and more.

She hinted for him to pull off his shirt and he willingly obliged. His chest was surprisingly tone for his slender shape. He let out a grunted moan as he felt Serenity's soft hands rub over his pecks. He never knew a lady's touch could work like this. As she continued to work her magic, he greedily took the zipper of her soaked skirt and unzipped it. With her assistance, the skirt slipped off with haste, along with her panties.

Serenity went over to his belt and unbuckled it as she felt him petting over her warm, intimate area. She ripped off his belt as she felt his finger wandering around and began to pull down Seto's pants. He stopped her right in her tracks by thrusting his long finger all the way inside of her. As he thrust it in and out at a steady pace, she felt a large amount of pleasure. But at the same time felt a bit of pain. This was her very first time doing this and she still had her virgin barrier. As he quickened his pace, the pain got worse until he ripped right through the barrier and caused her to gasp in pain.

"What was that?" he asked, immediately taking out his finger, "Did I hurt you Serenity?"

"It's ok." She managed, feeling a painful sensation inside of her, "It was going to rip sooner or later. The sooner, the better."

"I'm so sorry." He sighed, getting up from the bed, his pants slipping down his legs.

"Where are you going?" she asked him, sitting up slightly.

"Didn't I just mess up everything?" he asked, pulling up his pants.

"No." she replied to him with a gentle voice, "It's ok Seto. I'm ready for this."

With that, she spread her legs open for Seto and arched her back.

As he watched her open up like that, he got an even harder erection. Seto ripped his pants back off in record time and with them, his black briefs. He forgot all about the guilt he felt a second ago. He pounced on his bed and positioned to enter inside of her without hesitation. He gently pushed inside of her tight, hot, and slick flower and let out a deep moan of pleasure. Nothing could come to Seto's mind in how to describe what his body was feeling right now. He was so aroused that his breathing was heavy and he was breaking into a sweat.

Hearing him moan like that, and feeling his long, hard penis deep inside her drove her insane with pleasure. She felt herself begin to climax as he began to hump her in a steady pace.

"Don't stop." She breathed, "Please don't stop Seto."

Stopping was the last thing on Seto's mind now. His self-control was used up. If he didn't release the pressure building up inside of him, he felt like he was going to explode. He began to hump her at a much heavier, deeper pace. As he felt shivers in his spine in pleasure, she reached her orgasm and let out a loud, high-pitched groan. The groan helped him reach his climax as he continued to thrust inside her.

When he came to a gradual stop, she felt him collapse on top of her chest as he gasped to catch his breath. Both of them were sweating, their hearts racing from their passionate session. For what seemed like forever, they just lied there together, knowing that they would now always be as one.

"Seto," Serenity grinned, finally breaking the silence, "You make me feel like a bad girl."

Seto laughed as he brushed his fingers through her hair, and gazed into her eyes and then over her gorgeous, naked body.

"Serenity," he began, "I…love you so much. I never knew you could be the one to break through my defenses."

"I didn't either, Seto," she said, "I didn't either."


	10. Episode 10: Seto's Love Child

Seto did his best to concentrate on his work in the dead silence of his office. He had just gotten back from a business trip in the United States and was quite stressed. He wasn't used to not having his Serenity around, but it had been months since anyone had heard from her. Her brother Joey had recently dropped out of school, and he didn't feel like contacting that dog to find out where she was.

_"Damnit I have to get this shit done," Seto thought to himself in frustration, as he sat there and worked, "I just wish I could be put at ease by knowing Serenity's whereabouts…"_

The ringing of his cell phone interrupted his thoughts. Slightly irritated, he picked it up and read on the caller ID that it was his little brother Mokuba. He answered saying, "Hello? Is this important, Mokuba?"

"Very important," Mokuba began, seriousness outlined in his tone, "Seto, I'm in the hospital right now with Mrs. Wheeler. It's about Serenity."

Seto's heart stopped when he heard the words "hospital" and "Serenity" used in the same sentence. For a long time, he just sat there in shock.

"Are you still there Seto?" Mokuba asked.

"Yes!" Seto snapped, coming to his senses, "Tell me what's going on!"

"I think you should come over now," Mokuba said, "You need to see for yourself-"

"Is she hurt?!" he shouted, "Is she dead?! Is-?!"

"Calm down Seto!" Mokuba exclaimed, "She's been weak from malnutrition and sleep deprivation. Her brother has disowned her so she has been wandering the streets for quite some time…"

"He…what?" Seto asked in an icy tone, his hand shaking in anger, "That… son of a…fucking b…"

"We'll worry about that later," Mokuba interrupted, "For right now, you really should come and see her."

"What about all of this programming I have to do?" Seto asked, putting his head in his hand, "I can't put it on hold!"

"Seto," Mokuba said, "You have to-"

"If she's not in critical condition then I'll have to postpone the visit." Seto decided, "For now just give her a message..."

"Seto, no." Mokuba interrupted.

He heard some distortion over the phone and then heard the voice of a woman, "Is this Seto Kaiba?"

"Yes, and may I ask who is speaking?" Seto asked, arching his eyebrow.

"This is Serenity's mother." She answered, "I know the whole story about you and my daughter. You better get your ass over here to the hospital right now or else I'll never forgive ya! She's pregnant for God's sake!"

Seto eyes widened in shock when he heard those words. He couldn't describe how he felt then. His mind went into a blank.

"Hello?" the mother asked.

"Oh my God," Seto blurted out after a short silence, "I…I'll…be right over." with that, he hung up his phone.

_"How could have this slipped my mind?" Seto thought as he paged for his secretary, "I guess since I had my head all up in the clouds I thought it couldn't happen…so I set the idea aside…God what was I-"_

"Yes Mr. Kaiba?" his secretary asked.

"Postpone the production of our new model until next Wednesday," Seto commanded, "I have other matters I need to work on at this time."

"But Mr.-" she began

"I don't want to hear it!" Seto snapped, "Just do as I say, or else."

"Yes Mr. Kaiba, good day sir." She said, hanging up.

--

Seto entered the waiting room of the hospital where Mrs. Wheeler and Mokuba sat.

"Seto Kaiba," the mother began as she stood up from her seat, "I'm shocked you decided to show up after four months of he-"

"I didn't know she was pregnant, Mrs. Wheeler," Seto interrupted, "I was never told."

"How could she have not…" the mother trailed off. She then stopped herself from continuing, remembering that she had gone through a similar situation as this.

"Where is she?" Seto asked.

"She's in room 34," the mother answered, "Now…I'll leave you two alone to talk this through. But I just want to let you know that if you try and leave her…"

"Who do you think I am lady?!" Seto snapped, "I would never do that to her! In fact, for months now, I have been trying to contact her, with no prevail."

"Well," the mother said, "Joey did dump her into the street…"

"Don't remind me," Seto hissed, "I don't want to get worked up over that now. I'm stressed enough as it is."

"Now listen here-"she began.

"Mrs. Wheeler," Mokuba said as he got up and took Seto by the hand. Seto let out a sigh, forcing himself to calm down as he held his younger brother's hand. Mokuba for once felt that Seto's hand was warm and comforting, rather than the cold, rough feeling he always had. Serenity really did change him.

"Please let my brother go and talk to Serenity now," he continued, "You can continue your discussion later."

"Very well," She bowed, "Please go talk to her now."

Seto was led four doors down from the waiting room and inside laid Serenity in her hospital bed. Mokuba let go of his hand and left the two alone.

His eyes widened in shock looking over her. She was quite pregnant, despite the fact she was malnourished. She was pregnant with his unborn child.

"Serenity!" he began, "Why didn't you tell me about this sooner?!"

"I was just…scared to tell you." She began, a weakness in her voice, "I didn't want to believe it…"

"You cowardly girl!" he exclaimed, "What is wrong with you?! You can't deny something like that and expect for it to just go away!!"

"I know, I know," she choaked, a tear falling down her cheek.

"What the hell is going on?!" the mother exclaimed as she burst into the room, "Why are you yellin' at her, ya jackass?!"

"Mom please go away," She exclaimed, tears rolling down her cheeks, "This is between me and him."

"But-!" Mrs. Wheeler protested, looking angrily at Seto.

"Go." She commanded, "I need to explain to Seto what happened."

The mother shook her head in disbelief and stormed out of the room.

Seto sat down on the bed, next to Serenity, looking at her more gently now.

"Joey forced me to take a pregnancy test…shortly after you had left for your trip and when I started having morning sickness," she continued, "The next thing I knew, Joey threw me out into the streets. I was without my brother, without you, or any of my friends…I had no way to contact anyone. Not even by payphone. I was in a filthy, poor part of town. I struggled to get by for quite a few months until I miraculously found my mother's house. After that, all I remember was waking up here in this hospital."

"_She's been through a lot," Seto thought to himself, "And here I was, screaming at her."_

She let out a sigh and began to sob into his shoulder.

Seto looked over Serenity with concern while rubbing her back. He wished he could have controlled his anger more. He couldn't help it though. How could she have been so foolish? So childish? He pushed these thoughts out of his mind to make sure he wouldn't explode again.

"Serenity, I'm sorry," He began, "I was just worried about you for so long."

"I should have told you sooner." She sighed, "None of this would have ever happened."

"You're right. " he continued, "We could have sorted this all out in another way. In a way where you didn't put yourself and our unborn child in danger. As for your brother, he did one thing right. Making you take that test brought you to your senses. But that good for nothing had no right to disown you. If he loves you as much as he always says, he should accept whatever happens and help you…" he sighed and did his best to calm down, "But all is done now," Seto said, "and there is nothing we can do to change the past. Don't sit there and cry about it. I'll…be here for you." He kissed away her tears and then gave a gentle kiss on her lips.

Serenity took Seto's hand and gave a light squeeze to it. Seto gave a stronger squeeze back as the doctor and nurse entered the room.

"You must be Mr. Kaiba." The doctor said as he shook his hand, "I am Dr. Osai. Nurse Kanno and myself have been taking care of this dear girl for three weeks now. She is recovering well, and the baby has been progressing just fine. We've even recently picked up a heart beat from him."

Him. Seto was going to have a son at the age of eighteen. And Serenity was going to be a mother at the age of sixteen. He felt so overwhelmed. What if he wasn't ready to be a father? He had a huge corporation to run; how was he going to make time for that and take care of his expecting lover? He was not going to show his fear and cower away from this challenge, however. He loved her, despite how foolish she was. Now that they were here at this point in time, there was no turning back.


	11. Episode 11: Season Finale

A few weeks later, Seto paid off all of Serenity's medical bills and the mother took them both over to her house to discuss the plans for the future.

As all three of them walked into the house, there wasn't a sound uttered from anyone. No one knew what to say in this situation. As the mother led Seto and Serenity into the living room, she let out a stressful sigh. Sitting down on the couch across from the two young lovers, she began by looking directly at Seto.

"I still remember those words you told me in the hospital two weeks ago," she began, "You said you would never leave her. Now, how can I know for sure whether or not I can depend on that? How can I trust ya' not to break her heart?"

"Mrs. Wheeler, I love your daughter," he found himself saying, "And I want her to be my wife."

As Seto squeezed Serenity's hand, he never felt more confident about any decision in his entire life. He felt in his heart that this was what he had to do.

Both Serenity and her mother stared at Seto in shock.

"Seto…" Serenity said.

"Give me one good reason why I should give you my blessing." The mother replied, crossing her arms.

"Well I'll say this," Seto began, "I am one of the most powerful people in all of Japan. I'll make sure I give Serenity the comfortable lifestyle she deserves. What more can any other man offer to your daughter?"

Mrs. Wheeler knew that he was right. It would be wonderful to have him take care of her and gives her everything she had always wanted. But she didn't like his temper. She knew her daughter _didn't _deserve that.

Serenity looked at her mother and said, "Please mom. I want to be with him. I love him too."

The mother looked closely at her daughter and knew she was telling the truth. With that, she made her decision.

"Well then," she said, giving a half smile to them both. Looking right at Seto she said, "You have my blessing. Don't go back on your word, or else."

"You wont be disappointed." Seto said.

3 weeks later, after they had wed and settled down, Seto began to bring home Serenity's make up work, along with a prestigious tutor who would help her in any way possible. They both decided that she would get her high school diploma and then work in Seto's company as the head of his advertising department. It was going to be a rough time, especially with a son on the way, but they believed they could make it work.

Serenity struggled with morning sickness and always had to kept under close watch by a special caretaker. Her mother would constantly drop in to hear the updates on her pregnancy and what went on between her and Seto. To pass the times when her mother couldn't come to visit, she called all the friends she knew and talked to them. Out of all of her friends, Dena and Tea were the ones who grew closest to her. She tried to call her brother a few times, but no one ever answered. She hoped that he was ok.

Seto was working almost everyday to promote his new dueling device to improve the duels of tournaments and etc. Plus, he was beginning to plan an attack on one of his Technology rivals: Seshi Co. Their company was decreasing in value, and he could afford to buy out the company and use it for his benefit. He was convinced that he absolutely needed this. He wanted to grow his company into a powerful empire, and buying out Seshi Co. would do the trick.

Despite the time they spent apart, at the end of the day, all that mattered to Seto was seeing his wife to make sure she was ok. And of course, they talked for hours on end about anything they wanted to. They mainly discussed what name to give to their son. So far, they had no names decided. Seto didn't like the names Serenity gave and Serenity refused to have their son be named "Seto Kaiba Jr." just because he couldn't think of anything else.

One day, from a suggestion Mrs. Wheeler made, Serenity and Seto decided on having their friends come to visit to spend time with them for the day.

Mokuba was glad that company was coming over. He knew that Serenity was happy in her current social situation. But, he also knew that it made her very happy to have all of her friends around as well. Little did they know, an unexpected visitor was to come to the house that day.

As everyone walked towards the front door, Seto and Serenity stood by each other, holding hands. Serenity rubbed her free hand over her growing belly. She was six months pregnant now and was doing her best to deal with her morning sickness, feet pain, and back pain. Her ribs were kicked and her naval had popped out recently as well and that wasn't a walk in the park.

Seto was glad he finally had some time off to help care for Serenity. She told him of all the crap she went through for the past week with her ribs being kicked and her naval popping out, and that made him feel guilty about not being there for her. However, he knew he couldn't let her know that. It was his duty as a husband to do what was best for the overall status of the family, even if sometimes it meant giving up other things.

Tea approached Serenity and gave her a big hug.

"Oh it's so good to see you." Tea smiled.

"Hello Serenity." Dena smiled as she gave her a big hug as well.

Everyone else greeted each other as well and then there was an uncomfortable silence.

"Kaiba," Yugi began, "We have someone else who came along too."

"Who?" Seto asked.

"It's…Joey." Yami said, closing his eyes.

Seto's eyes suddenly became fierce and cold, not believing he had just heard that dog's name. He began to clench and unclench his fists and growl.

Serenity stared on in shock as Joey came out of the limo and walked towards everyone.

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO BE HERE!" Seto screamed as he stormed over to Joey, ready to kill him. Seto wasn't going to stand by and let that bastard approach his wife.

Before he could say a word, Joey receive a huge punch in the face from Seto and fell over to the ground.

"Seto! Stop!!" Serenity exclaimed as she rushed over as fast as she could to them, "Please Seto! Don't hurt him!"

"Do you really believe I'm going to stand by and let this dog beg for your forgiveness?!" Seto exclaimed, "Have you forgotten what he has put you through?!"

Serenity looked at Seto. She knew he was right. But she didn't want to turn away her brother whom she loved with all of her heart.

"I know, I know," Joey whimpered, "I was just pissed off she-"

Seto gave Joey another punch in the face. "Not a word from your mouth you filth." He hissed in an icy tone.

"Stop this right now!" Mrs. Wheeler exclaimed as she rushed towards them.

"Seto!" Yugi exclaimed, "Listen, we all know what he did to hurt Serenity was horribly wrong, but he's finally come to his senses now and-"

"Yugi! You're still _nothing_ but a child!" Seto snapped, "If you were in my position, you wouldn't want this bastard within an inch of your wife either!"

Seto was interrupted by a swift kick in his kill zone. Seto staggered and grabbed his balls in pain.

"Well if you wouldn't have gotten her pregnant," Joey began, "None of this shit would have ever happened!"

"Joey," the mother began, "That is enough. Don't go digging up dirt from the past."

"Listen…you filthy…mangy dog," Seto hissed, still clutching to his balls in pain, "I wasn't thinking…at the time when Serenity and…I did the deed. Especially without… protection of…any kind. _But know this_: I don't regret anything. I would rather be dead…than to be without my wife…and my future son."

"Who gave ya the right to marry her?!" Joey exclaimed, "I know I never-"

"You disowned her," Seto hissed, "So your mother…gave us her blessing instead."

Joey wiped the blood off of his jaw and gave a blank stare to Seto. His own mother had given her blessing to Seto Kaiba. What did she see in him?

"Seto," Serenity began, tears swelling up in her eyes, "We shouldn't be fighting like this about the past."

"Are you insane?!" Seto barked, "I'll never forgive him!"

"Seto," she sobbed, "Just stop, please. Let it go. I wont let you tear my family apart."

The words Serenity said stabbed Seto right in his heart. He knew where she was coming from. He knew what it was like to be without family. He was lucky he had his little brother.

As he watched Serenity, Joey, and Mrs. Wheeler unite in a loving hug, he felt feelings deep within his soul remerge. It was then he knew that he would grow to hate himself if he made Serenity go through the same inner pain of having her family be torn away from her.

"The only way I'll forgive you," Seto said, piercing Joey with the coldest eyes possible," Is if you get on your hands and knees right now and beg for my forgiveness."

Before Serenity could object, he applied to what Seto said and plead, "Please forgive me Seto! I love my sister very much, and only want the best for her! I was the lowest shit for dumping my sister in the streets! Give me a second chance Seto!"

"I'm satisfied," Seto said as he looked away from him, walking over to his wife. He gave a half smile to her, hoping that was enough for her.

"Thank you so much Seto," she sighed, giving him a warm hug and kiss, "You don't know how much this means to me."

He didn't say anything as he pulled her close to him by the waist.

"I'm so glad this has been resolved!" Yugi exclaimed with relief.

"Yea!" Danielle Sakura smiled.

Everyone walked together inside of the house and stayed until the latest hours of the evening.


End file.
